


Let Me Take You Home Tonight

by MoonRiver



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Explicit Language, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRiver/pseuds/MoonRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he opened his eyes he was looking up at Greg. His own head rest on the pillows, and he let the comfort of the bed take him away from the surreal feeling of being trapped beneath another man.</p><p>John and Greg's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take You Home Tonight

“Thanks for inviting me over,” John offered as admired Greg’s new flat. His friend was a now separated man, and after John took him out for drinks to celebrate being free of his cheating wife Greg wanted to show him around his new place. It was simple, small, and packed with moving boxes. “Are you officially settled in, then?”

“Yeah.”

Greg nearly growled at him, right behind his ear, and John couldn’t help but to swirl around in confusion. He had no time to brace himself before Greg pounced on him, pinning him against the back of the door with a sharp, piercing, kiss. His hands grabbed at John’s shirt, keeping him in place as he stumbled in shock.

“Wha-“ he attempted.

There was no time for interruptions. As soon as his mouth fell open Greg’s tongue dove in. The tongue invaded him, and he winced in pain as his teeth and roof of the mouth were violated.

_What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck? This is GREG. He’s practically my boss._

But just as soon as it happened it stopped. Greg breathed in deeply and seized up, grasping John’s shirt again as he did. Then he slammed his eyes shut and took a step back, as though afraid John might hit him.

“You didn’t invite me over so we could watch the match in peace, did you?” John asked quietly.

Before he could so much as breathe, Greg smothered him with another kiss. _It’s like he’s never snogged anyone before._ John couldn’t be sure if it were the anxiety, the drinks they had, or the fact that Greg was trembling from head to toe, but the kiss was sloppy, wet, and just _uncomfortable_. Greg’s lips fought against his, grasping for friction even as John pulled away. At last he planted his hands on Greg’s shoulders and pushed him back.

“Wha…what?”

He didn’t have the heart to yell at the man. Drawing his hand across his mouth, he wiped away the D.I.’s saliva as Greg stared back at him, panting. His face was blood red, and he looked like he might puke.

“Sorry,” Greg rasped. “I have wanted to do that for a long time.”

John blinked. He was shaking; his brain was in overdrive, trying to figure it all out, and he realized it was a bit impossible to form complete sentences. So he simply settled for:

“Why?”

Taking a deep breath, Greg turned away and threw his hands in the air.

“Because I’m gay, John!” He exclaimed. He sighed again and repeated, defeated. “Because I’m gay. And I like you. Like…like you, like you. You’re great, you’re smart, you’re a hard worker, you’re pretty good looking, and you’re close to my own age.”

“You snogged me against your front door because _I’m a hard worker and_ _close to your own age?!_ ”

“Did you just completely ignore the good looking part?”

“You said _pretty_ good looking!”

_God did I just say that?_

The sounds of their breathing filled the room for a moment as they glared at each other. Part of him was too disturbed and confused to keep his eyes on Greg, but his chest tightened when he realized that part of him didn’t want to look away. Greg just looked so desperate and wanting… _for me_.

_No one ever looks that way for me._

“You really like me?” John asked quietly. Greg nodded; his face was already beaming with sweat. He took a step closer to look his friend over. He couldn’t help but to feel like Sherlock as he took in the blown out pupils, the heartbeat threatening to jump out of his throat, the trembling hand, and the growing bulge in his trousers. “I had no idea. I mean, I’ve never thought about other men liking me. No offense.”

“None taken,” Greg said, shaking his head. “Sorry…feel free to flee and never talk to me again.”

He wanted to. God did he ever want to run away, but his feet wouldn’t move anywhere but forward. One step, two, and he broke into a run. His hands grabbed at Greg’s face, and he drew in a deep breath before pressing their mouths together. A stifled groan escaped Greg, and his hands instantly found John’s shoulders. He let the D.I. explore his arms and run his hands over the fabric of his jacket, but his own fingertips stayed perfectly still, not daring to leave Greg’s neck.

He broke for air, but Greg took it as permission to deepen the kiss again. John moaned quietly as Greg’s tongue carefully caressed his, and arousal sparked within him, like a flame flickering to life.

When they broke apart, Greg reached for his hand and held it tightly. Shaking, they both gasped for breath and stood perfectly still, perfectly close, for a few moments before Greg finally spoke up.

“Would you like to come to my bedroom?” He asked quietly.

John’s heart raced, and the knots and his stomach tightened like someone pulled on the rope binding them together. He said it as simply as asking him over for tea, but the meaning behind it made him so emotionally charged that it was hard to stand up straight.

He nodded, knowing his body wouldn’t ever let him do anything but follow him into bed. Hands still joined, Greg remained silent as he led John into the room at the end of a small hallway. Leaving the lights off, he closed the door behind them. Their hands finally fell apart, and John let out a long breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. His eyes danced around, taking in the simple queen sized bed and nightstand. Boxes lined the walls and a few toiletries were scattered across the floor of the bathroom, but all that he truly registered was the mattress before him. The duvet covering it was black and rather unwelcoming, and even Greg seemed to forget John was there for a moment as he placed his watch on the nightstand and began working on his tie.

Watching Greg undress felt like watching a car crash happen in slow motion. A voice in the back of his head warned him to turn away while he still could, but the heat and the excitement building in his bones kept his feet in place. He knew this couldn’t end well. He knew it would end as an awkward one-night stand that would inevitably ruin their friendship and risk his reputation with the Yard and possibly Sherlock.

And all of this was completely beside the fact that he never actually had sex with another man before. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew what to do, but he knew how uncomfortable and maybe even painful it would be. As Greg shrugged off his jacket John panicked, and he knew he had to speak up before anxiety got the best of him and truly embarrassed himself.

“I’ve never done this before,” he blurted out. “Sex with a man, I mean. I…I know what to do I just…I might not be good at it. I might not last. I just thought I should warn you.”

A soft, amused, smile slipped across Greg’s face, and John realized he had never seen him look so _human_. He looked so calm and casual, standing in his trousers and socks while undoing the top buttons of his shirt. He rolled the sleeves up just past his forearms before turning to John.

“It’s okay,” he offered. “It will feel strange at first but then it’s just _good_. It’s bloody terrific.”

“Says the man who is gay.”

Rolling his eyes, Lestrade grinned:

“Come here, you.”

John took a finally deep breath, bit his lip, and stepped forward. He let Greg take his hands in his and lead him to the edge of the bed. His body trembled a bit as he was seated onto the mattress. Greg let him stay sitting up while he leaned down to kiss him once again.

He must have meant it to be as a distraction, because as soon as John became drawn to the lips capturing his mouth he found himself being gently lowered downward. His back hit the bed slowly, and Greg helped him scoot back and rid him of his loafers.

When he opened his eyes he was looking up at Greg. His own head rest on the pillows, and he let the comfort of the bed take him away from the surreal feeling of being trapped beneath another man.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Greg said quietly. “We can go slow. I don’t even have to…you know…”

“Put your dick in my arse?” John smirked. Greg’s face turned a shade of red that made him feel slightly better. “I’m not delicate, Greg. I just want to be careful. Taking it slow sounds good.”

His body betrayed him by tensing with disappointment, but his mind was more at ease when they kissed this time. Satisfied with his decision, John wrapped his arms around Greg and allowed the man to lower himself so that the fabric of their shirts brushed together.

Reaching up, he undid a few buttons of his own shirt. He tried to kick off his socks, but Greg was squirming too much above him. He gave up, focusing instead on the lips sucking at his neck and shoulder blade. Greg moved his collar enough to expose the skin beneath it and sucked hard enough to leave a suspicious looking small bruise.

Suddenly a hand was on his cock, feeling it up through the fabric of the trousers, and John pressed himself deeply into the mattress. Flight mode took over him and he panicked, but then the touch softened. The friction became smooth and light, and he decided to experiment with thrusting up slowly against the hand. Greg grinned against his skin, and John groaned when the hand grasped his cock a bit harder.

Fingertips danced across his covered shaft and reached up, hovering just above the buttons of his trousers. Greg breathed in sharply and then began working quickly to flip off his belt loop and dig into his trousers. John gasped and jerked as one button slipped off than the other, giving Greg deeper access. He caressed him through his pants this time, and John found himself even more sensitive to his touch. He shuddered and his hands grasped Greg’s back. John’s skin flushed as he flexed his own fingers and Greg’s explored the cock caught in his pants. Heat rose within him and his breath quickened, sending his heart beating even faster. His pupils were blown wide, and though he shivered, it was purely out of the sensitive feeling of nails ghosting across his dick.

His zipper went down next and hands rushed up to the sides of his pants. He was grateful to remember he was wearing simple, white, underwear, though Greg didn’t even seem to notice as he shoved them down past his hips…just enough to reveal his cock. The man above him bit his lip, letting his reaction show only by the pure look of satisfaction on his face. John reached up and caressed Greg’s face with his hand to let him know it was okay to continue.

His cock perked up as Greg grasped it and bent down. There was no adjusting to the feeling of a man’s hands on the most private parts of his body. There was only adrenaline and pleasure, and a voice shouting in his head _more more more_!

John didn’t have time to prepare as Greg’s lips fell over his shaft. With a sharp gasp he pushed himself back against the pillows and held onto Greg’s shoulders, keeping him at bay as his mouth worked his cock. The dance of Greg’s tongue along his shafts sent waves of pleasure soaring through him. John’s back arched ever so slightly off the bed, and he couldn’t help but to moan.

_Yes!_

“Yeah,” Greg growled back.

His face went red when he realized he said that out loud, but he didn’t have time to feel embarrassed as Greg took him in deeper, making John’s cock hit the back of his throat.

“Oh!” He grunted, pushing himself back against the pillows

There was no headboard so his head bounced back against the wall, but he hardly noticed. Greg’s hands shimmied up his thighs and hipbones, leaving cold, tiny, impressions along the way. When they reached his balls John hissed and reached down to grasp the back of Greg’s head. He was impressed when his cock went even deeper into his mouth, but just as it did Greg let it slip out for a moment. As Greg gasped for air the cock bobbed against his face, and he wasted no time getting back to work.

More sparks of pleasure and arousal shot through him, and he realized this would be over all too soon if they didn’t slow down.

“Greg,” he whispered.

Greg looked up, and John offered a hand. Sitting up, Greg dragged a hand across his mouth before leaning over to snog him.

“That was brilliant,” John murmured against his lips, “but if I want to last I need to take it slow, okay?”

Grinning, Greg replied:

“We can worry about lasting another time.”

He reached for his own trousers and furiously began undoing the buttons and pushing them down his hips. John helped him get his trousers and pants off before reaching for his shirt as well. Greg’s tongue invaded him once again as John undid his shirt buttons for him. His own shirt was being tugged off, and John kicked the trousers and pants lingered just beyond his hips down to his ankles. They were awkwardly trapped there as Greg pinned himself against his body. Hands roamed his chest, fingers pinched his nipples, and John’s mind was torn with emotion.

 _“Fuck,”_ he shuddered, fingers pressed hard into Greg’s bare arms.

“How do you want to-?”

Greg trailed off into hot, heavy, pants as he rocked against him. John moaned as their cocks brushed together. Reaching down, he grabbed them both and began stroking.

“I…” he thought quickly, which was difficult, considering the adrenaline racing through him, pushing him closer to the edge like he was heading toward a waterfall of relief. “I’m not sure if I’m ready for…can we just?”

Forming complete words was impossible, but Greg nodded, seeming to understand. Leaning in even closer, Greg whispered directly into his ear:

“How about I finger you until you come?”

His tongue wrapped around his ear before dashing into his earlobe, and John shuddered.

“Oh god.”

Greg reached to his bedside drawer, and when John looked after him it looked like the only thing in there were condoms and lube. His eyes widened.

“Have you been preparing for this?” He rasped.

Greg only grinned.

“Stay still,” he instructed, ducking once again so that his face was level with John’s cock.

John held his breath as he watched Greg lube up his hand. The click of the bottle being closed again made him jump, and Greg drew in a deep breath before placing a finger gently between his cheeks.

 _“Oh!”_ John gasped. The finger pressed against him a little harder, though it felt like it must be trapped with nowhere to go. “OH!”

“You’re tight,” Greg panted, “I can already tell.”

The D.I. wiped his arm across his sweaty forehead; from the way his body trembled from exertion and sweat he might as well have being running on a treadmill.

“I wonder why,” John teased.

But when the finger forced its way in further, John realized it wasn’t something to laugh about. Pain erupted through his arse, and his eyes flew shut. For a moment he worried Greg tore something, but then the finger pressed in deeper and-

_Oh._

_Oh…that’s good._

His breathing turned into a rush of grunting and panting.

“Are you okay?” Greg asked.

He simply nodded his head and drew his knees to his chest, hoping it might make this a little more comfortable. Greg didn’t seem to notice: his eyes were fixed on his own fingers as he watched what he was doing extremely carefully. John didn’t mind that at all.

When the finger pressed in even further they both gasped.

“I don’t think this will take long,” John said, feigning a smile as he reached for his cock.

As soon as his hand brushed against his dick his body convulsed into pure ecstasy, and he began stroking himself slowly as Greg’s finger bounced in and out of his arse.

“Oh shit,” he hissed, grabbing the back of his head. “Oh yeah, _Greg_!”

“Like that?” Greg grinned. His finger twisted inside him, and John howled with pleasure. “Do you like that?”

 _“Yes!”_ He trembled.

His other hand wrapped around his cock to help speed things along- because if something didn’t happen soon his arse might possibly break. He’d had loads of girls play with his arse, but always out of careless fun. It was never a serious attempt to get him off. Having a man’s finger bounce around in there, hitting each sensitive spot with perfection, felt better than he could have ever imagined.

That was, until a second fingered slipped inside of him.

“That’s it,” Greg whispered.

John stroked his cock faster, and Greg reached up with a spare hand to assist. With three hands on his cock, two fingers up his arse, and his cheeks rutting against the bed, it was only seconds before his orgasm ripped through him.

“Greg I-“

His warning was stolen by a sharp cry as come sputtered against his hand and poured across Greg’s fingertips. The D.I.’s eyes went wide and he began panting hard, sending his fingers deeper and deeper into John.

“Yes, yes, yes!” John exclaimed when the fingers brushed his prostate.

He kept coming and coming. His whole body shook and sounds that were almost animalistic to his ears poured out of him. At last Greg pulled out, and he nearly exploded when he saw the fingers covered with his own semen. Greg’s hands shook as they wrapped around his own cock, but as John came down from his own orgasm he was too spent to assist. He felt guilty, but at the same time he privately enjoyed laying back and watching Greg wank himself off above his chest.

Greg whimpered as he came, and John froze with shock when he realized this was the first time he’d ever seen another man jerk off like that. Watching Greg pleasure himself- watching his hands, still coated with John’s come, run up and down his cock so desperately- felt almost just as good as sex itself.

Letting out a final groan, Greg collapsed on top of him and lay there for a moment. Their chests were wet with sweat and come but neither minded as John wrapped his arm around Greg and pulled him closer. He tilted his face so that he could plant soft kisses across Greg’s mouth and chin. Greg simply shook on top of him, completely spent.

And that’s when it finally hit him.

_I’m gay._

_Oh god._

“Greg,” he called, voice shaking a bit.

This was a huge moment for him. A fucking huge moment, and if all of this ended as a one night stand and a ruined friendship it might just break him for good.

Greg looked up at him, face pale and sweaty.

“Yeah, John?”

Greg sat up, grimacing at the come smeared into both of their skin. He straddled John’s legs and reached over for some tissue to clean them off.

“I think I might like you too.”

Greg froze for a moment and then glanced from their filthy bodies, to the tissues in hand, and at last to their limp, soft cocks resting together between them. A grin spread across his face:

“You _think_?”

John let out a tired laugh as he reached up and kissed Greg one final time. When his body hit the mattress again he couldn’t help but to ease into it, and Greg didn’t seem to mind when he drifted off to sleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to write John/Greg for a long time, so I hope I did them justice! Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!


End file.
